I'll Fight You, for You
by MeyReyDith
Summary: Eren Jeager is the new kid in school, and he's got his eyes on Armin Arlert. Armin wants nothing to do with Eren's advances, and is completely content with being a boyfriend-less high school nerd. But when has Eren ever been one to back down without a fight? High School AU. Armin A./Eren Y. Marco B./ Jean K.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the lunch room among his friends, enjoying the lunch his grandfather had packed for him. They spoke loudly, shouting over one another and laughing jubilantly, and he watched, taking it all in. Armin had never been as outgoing as his friends, but he enjoyed their company.

Out of the corner of his eye, Armin saw the door to the cafeteria swing open, and his attention instinctively went to it. Mr. Smith, the principal of Maria High school, was in the doorway with two people he'd never seen before. They both looked to be the same age as him, but that's where the similarities stopped. The first was a girl; her hair, straight and black, ended at her chin. Her eyes seemed to be grey, but Armin couldn't tell if that was natural or just a trick of the lighting. She was average height, but looked to be extremely fit, leaving Armin with no idea how much she weighed. The second was a young man, his hair short, dark brown, falling naturally into a middle part. He was average height and weight, but it was hard to tell about his build due to the hoodie he was sporting. His most noteworthy feature was his eyes. Huge, emerald green things, staring right at him.

Wait, what?

The boy was looking right at him, as if staring right through his very being and into his soul. He winked and smirked, before turning around and following Mr. Smith out of the cafeteria. Even as the door closed, Armin still stared at the empty space the boy had occupied in disbelief.

"Well do you want to?" Armin was pulled back from his shock by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right to find his best friend, Marco Bott, staring at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry Marco, I completely missed everything you just said," Armin admitted, shaking his head lightly.

Marco smiled lightly, rolling his eyes –well, eye seeing as he wore an eye patch over his right eye. "I asked if you wanted to come over and study at my place tonight, my parents are going out and I'd rather not be alone."

"Of course, I've got to go home first and take care of a few chores, but I can be over at like five if that works for you," Armin replied.

Marco nodded, smiling brightly, as the bell sounded, signifying the end of the lunch period. Armin smiled back as his friend stood and waved as he left the cafeteria. Armin rose as well, discarding his unfinished lunch and hurrying to his advanced biology class.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Armin's day passed uneventfully, leaving him with a sense of relief and anticipation for the break that the weekend would allow him. He was setting his messenger bag down in the passenger seat of his car when movement at the entrance of the school caught his eye, pulling his attention to it.

On the top of the steps Mr. Smith stood with the pair from earlier. The girl was engaged in conversation with Erwin, but the boy looked bored, eyes wandering about and hands swinging idly at his sides. Armin found himself staring at the group, his eyes once again locking with the green orbs that had found their way to him. The owner of said emerald eyes smirked slightly, winking once again at the blond.

The boy's attention was pulled back to the other two standing with him when Erwin said something. As the boy looked at the other two, they're stares followed where the boys had been and landed on Armin, simply standing there behind his open passenger door. Armin's face turned bright red and in a moment of panic he quickly got in his car and slammed the door shut. It took 3.6 seconds for him to realize that he was in the passenger seat. Instead of getting out and walking to the driver's side, he clambered to the other side and quickly turned the car on and drove home. He snuck a glance in the rearview mirror and saw the three. The boy was laughing hysterically, doubled over in pain, while the other two stared at his car, which was speeding away.

Armin reached his home in record time, a hint of a blush still evident on his face. He grabbed his bag, getting out of his car, and cursing quietly to himself. As he was walking to his house, he glanced to his right and caught site of a woman carrying boxes stacked precariously on one another from a moving van towards the house next to his, she seemed to be struggling.

Being the great person he is, Armin set down his bag on his porch and hurried over to the woman, taking the top two boxes from the stack. The woman looked at him, slightly shocked, but quickly recovered and smiled graciously at him. Armin smiled back, adjusting the packages in his arms.

"Thanks," she sighed, "I'm Carla." From this close Armin could see the age in her face, her slight wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes, along with the grey that adorned her otherwise dark brown hair.

"I'm Armin. I live in that house," he motioned towards it with his head, "with my grandfather."

Carla smiled, "Come on, I'll show you where you can put those boxes." Armin followed her into the house, noting the unpacked boxes stacked along the walls. "Anywhere in here is fine," she said as they walked into a room that looked like a kitchen, but had no appliances in it. Armin set the boxes on the floor next to the one she had set down, stretching his back when he stood upright, he'd never been that strong and those boxes weren't exceptionally light.

"Do you need any more help?" Armin asked, although she was hoping she'd say no because he'd prefer not to carry any more boxes and he had to be to Marco's at five.

"No, it's okay. I'll just wait for my kids to get home and have them do the rest," She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, "There isn't that much more anyway. Thanks for your help."

"Of course," Armin replied. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Carla smiled and nodded, walking out of the house with the blond, waving as he crossed the yard back to his house and walked onto the porch, gathering his belongings. He entered the home, slipping his shoes off and setting all his stuff back on the floor. He took care of some chores quickly, before heading to his room and backing an overnight bag. Carrying the bag back to the kitchen, Armin scrawled a quick note to his grandfather, telling him where he was going and not to wait up because he probably wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

He gathered his belongings, chancing a glance at the clock. 4:42, just enough time to make it to Marco's by five. He locked up the house and hurried out to his car, throwing his things into the passenger seat, and slamming the door.

He turned to walk to the driver's side of the car, but as he turned he noticed someone in the driveway next to his walking from the back of the moving van up to the house. When the figure looked towards him, Armin's ocean blue eyes were locked, once again, with a pair of emerald ones.

Armin flinched and scowled at the sight of the boy, pressing his back against the side of his car. The boy laughed loudly; setting down the boxes he'd been carrying and making his way across the yard towards Armin. He rested a hand on the side of Armin's car, leaning against it casually and blocking Armin's easiest means of escape.

"The name's Eren Jeager," He smirked cockily, "What's yours?"

"Armin Arlert, if you must know," the blond replied.

"That was a bit cold, don't you think." Armin remained silent. "Oh don't be so uptight, I saw you ogling at me. Like what you see?" He removed his hand from the car and spun slowly, showcasing his body for the shorter male.

Armin scoffed, "_Me _ogling?! _You're _the one that's been ogling! The cafeteria, outside the school! You're doing it right now!"

Eren was looking the blond boy up and down, taking in the sight of him. "What can I say; I've got a thing for blonds." Scowling, Armin brushed past the taller boy and walked to the driver's side of his car. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," Armin hissed, opening the car door.

"Oh, so getting in on the passenger side and sliding over was just a one time thing, or…" Eren laughed at his own joke, while Armin rolled his eyes and got into his car, slamming the door.

The brunette continued to laugh even as the blond pulled out of the drive way, even as said blond lifted his hand and extended his middle, holding it out towards the brunette. Not until the blond had turned off of the road did the brunette sigh in content, walk back to the boxes he had set down, and continue to unload the moving van.

Hello everyone, I was so eager to post the first chapter to this story that I completely forgot to write a note! So, I'm sorry for that. But other than that, I'm a big fan of SNK and got the idea for this fanfic in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I have no choice but to write it. Thanks to all who like, favorite, comment, and just read it in general. If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, feel free to post them in the comments or just PM me! Last, but not least I don't own the characters or anything, just the storyline/plot.


End file.
